Someone to Lean On
by ExtReme-Rain17
Summary: Boxing can be such a lonely sport, especially when you suffer a terrible loss.   Ryohei lost the Tournament and Yamamoto is here to Comfort him.


Just another 8033 fanfiction. Some times Yamamoto x Ryohei pairings r so hard to find and revised. If you don't like this pairing or not Yaoi fan then leave this page now! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

I don't own Hitman Reborn it belongs to Amano Akira

Title: Someone to Lean On  
>CharactersPairings: Ryohei x Yamamoto  
>Rating: R<br>Warnings: Yaoi. A bit OOC for drama, angst and the prompt. Characters by Amano Akira.  
>Summary: Boxing can be such a lonely sport, especially when you suffer a terrible loss.<p>

* * *

><p>Another punch and he was down to the ground. The sounds around him were fading fast but he could still hear the faint sound of the bell. What a horrible sound, he thought. He hated how his heart sunk when the winner was declared.<p>

Ryohei had just come to, his eyes blinked as the sun from the window blinded him temporarily. Finally able to see again, his eyes widened when he felt the new bandage on his head. _Guess I was knocked out extremely bad..._

"Ah, Sempai, you shouldn't be up yet!" A familiar voice spoke out of the other corner of the room. He greeted the boxer with a worried smile, relieved that Ryohei was moving again.

"So I lost the tournament huh?"

The Rain Guardian froze at Ryohei's first words since he was out cold. Yamamoto stood beside the boxer's bed, eyes staring at the floor as he nodded silently. "Sempai, it's okay, you'll do better next ti-..."

A clenched fist pounded on the mattress, causing the bed to let out a horrible creaking noise. Yamamoto's cheerful expression was nowhere to be seen, his half-smile fading quickly as he gazed upon the boxer's face. Were those..._tears_rolling down his cheeks?

He had never seen Ryohei like this. He had always bounced back after losses before, roaring randomly in public how he'll do better next time and train more to the extreme. The familiar loud cheers were nowhere to be seen that day. Instead there was a silent Ryohei, a single tear falling down his face.

Yamamoto placed his hand on Ryohei's shoulder. As a fellow athlete, he knew how terrible it is to give it your all and not win. "You always give it your all- always living to the limit," he spoke in a comforting tone, rubbing the boxer's sore shoulder.

"But it wasn't enough to the extreme!" Ryohei sat up, his head buried in his crossed arms, hiding the tears streaming down his face. He was always a cheerful and energetic man, he couldn't let others see him break down like this. The sun was nowhere to be seen today.

Long arms surrounded the boxer, now caught in a warm embrace. His eyes burst open in surprise when he felt a wet drop behind his neck. Was Yamamoto crying as well?

"I know how you feel..." The Rain Guardian's voice sounded so warm, and if he could turn around he would see Yamamoto Takeshi wear a wide smile with a tear on his face. "All too well, Sempai. Boxing is a lonely sport..."

Ryohei stopped his tears as he shifted his body around to face the younger boy. "You don't have a team to share your troubles," Yamamoto continued as his smiled stayed on for longer. "You're always out there by yourself, being beaten to a pulp if you don't beat them first yourself."

The boxer felt his bandages and stared down on his fist. Yamamoto leaned in for another hug, patting Ryohei's back. "You are not alone. You may not have a team to support you in your sport, but you don't need one. You only need me."

Ryohei opened his eyes wide at the baseball athlete's words. Before he could speak he was silenced by a quick kiss, Yamamoto's tongue slipping in between the boxer's lips. All his frustrations simply melted away as he simply let go, letting the younger boy lead the way. He could already feel a small smile creeping in as he locked lips with Yamamoto who never dropped his smile throughout the kiss.

Bandaged hands moved to grasp on Yamamoto's back, Ryohei letting out a small whimper as he was placed carefully back down the mattress. He always had to psych himself up after a big loss, no matter how hard it seemed he would eventually bounce back by himself. Today was different, there was now someone who shared the load, someone he can lean on in the hardest times. That someone was on top of him, placing his fingers on Ryohei's sides.

Hairs shot up the back of his neck when his thigh grazed by Yamamoto's pants. A needy sound escaped the younger boy's lips, causing Ryohei to finally show his more familiar smile. That smile grew even wider when he was finally stripped naked under a panting Yamamoto who was happy to follow suit not long after. Hands traveled everywhere between each other, fueled by pure desire as low grunts and needy moans filled the room.

Those grunts turned into cries of pleasure when Yamamoto pushed forward in between the boxer's legs. Determined to steer Ryohei's mind away from the heavy loss, he thrust his hips forward to fill the boxer's mind with ecstasy. In that very moment the two athletes were bound together, sharing each other's pains and pleasures. It was nice to have a fellow athlete in his life, Ryohei thought, as they both understood each other very well, no matter how different their sport was.

"I'll always be here for you," Takeshi whispered as his hips began to move forward. Ryohei's legs were shaking up in the air as he seized the moment. The physical pain was nothing to his strong will, at the moment focused on the boy...no, _man_in front of him. He loved the way his partner moved inside of him, filling every nook and cranny- every possible space inside him.

Ryohei's eyes rolled back as his mouth opened wide, letting every possible noise come out from his throat. He had nothing to hide to this man, they're now sharing a bond where they could trust one another. He certainly did not hide the name he manage to voice as he spilled over himself, his face glowing a deep shade of red. The beaming smile returned to his face when he caught a glimpse at the blushing Yamamoto, slightly ashamed he released first when he heard his name.

"At least you won in something now.." the young boy chuckled, soon joined by Ryohei's loud laughter as their bodies relaxed on top of each other.

The sun always shines again after the rain has cleared.


End file.
